Secrets Hidden
by j'sfairytail97
Summary: We all have secrets. Some we are able to tell, and others that should remain unspoken. Living with her father, Lucy finds herself in situations that are best left in the dark. With a new school, new friends, is Lucy able to find a flame to bring light to her dark? This will be rated "M" just to be safe.


**This is one of my first NaLu stories. This story takes place in an alternate universe. I got this idea from other fan-fics that I've read, and really liked them. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Let me know if there is anything that I need to work on to improve my writing, or if there is anything you'd like to see.**

 _ **Fairy Tail**_ _belongs to Hiro Mashima._ There may be some original characters in this story, so just a warning…

XOXO, Jesse.

We all have secrets. Some we are able to tell, and others that should remain unspoken. Living with her father, Lucy finds herself in situations that are best left in the dark. With a new school, new friends, is Lucy able to find a flame to bring light to her dark? _**This will be rated "M" just to be safe…**_

 **Secrets Hidden.**

 _Chapter One: Lucy_

I was ten when it happened. Ten years old. The year X777 is when my mother, Layla Heartfilia passed away, leaving me with my father, the Celestial Spirits, and the Konzern's staff. We held her funeral a few days later. Father told me not to cry, to be poised and be a daughter that is worthy of holding the Heartfilia name. The funeral was lonely, dark, and depressing. The only company I had that day were Mother's old spirits, Aquarius and Cancer. Soon, they became my rocks, my anchors that held me to reality and this world. With-out them, I don't know what I would've done.

After Mother's death, Aquarius became my motherly figure. I did have the other servants, like Ms. Spetto and the others, but Aquarius, besides Cancer, was one of the only things left of my Mother. Looking back at how my life has changed, I can laugh about our relationship. No matter what I did, or tried to do, Aquarius was there to yell at me.

Life wasn't easy for the next year after that. Father, Ms. Spetto and the rest of the staff at the Konzern all mourned Layla's death. During that one-year span, I had to learn what it meant to be the only heir to the Konzern. My lessons included, business, music, how to be "a proper lady", so on, and so forth. I was thirteen when the "incident" first happened.

As I grew up, I began to look like my Mother did before she died. I looked so much like her that the servants said "you two could've been twins!" When-ever they said that, I would give them a smile, and laugh right along with them. If they noticed that the smile didn't reach my eyes, they wouldn't say so. The more I looked like Mother, the more Father drank. The more Father drank, the more violent he was. There were times that he would call me to his study and yell at me for looking like Layla. For being just like her before she left him.

 _Him? Left him? No Father, she left_ both of us _not just you._ Those were the words that I wanted, no, _desired_ to say to my Father, but while he was like that, I would just have to take whatever he did.

 _ **Lucy, 13 years old.**_

It was around 4:00, and I was just finishing my lessons for the day. I was heading toward my room when I heard "Miss Lucy. Miss Lucy, your father wishes to see you in his study." I turn to look at the house maid. She was utterly out of breath, slightly disheveled, and a deep pink in her cheeks. "He seems to be in one of his moods, and requests you to be there now."

Not knowing what she meant by 'one of his moods', I can only guess that he is either on the verge of being drunk, or is already very drunk. "Ah, yes, thank you. I shall make my way over to his study now." Giving her my best smile, I turn to go, when she grabs my arm.

In a hushed tone before she sent me off, "Miss, please be careful…"

"I will…", I manage to whisper, the words barely making past my lips.

The hallways were dark, the only light that was given was from the windows, but even those were covered by the heavy drapes. _Things used to be so lively when Mother was alive. I wish we could open the windows, and have this mansion be filled with light once again._ I managed to walk to my father's study. One of the butlers was standing at the door. "Good evening Miss Lucy. Please, let me announce your presence to your Father."

"Thank you." After a few seconds, the butler opened the door fully, and I stepped inside. His office hasn't changed much. Still the same desk, chair and lighting. The only major differences were the family portrait above the fireplace mantle, and the cart of liquor bottles and glasses. "Hello, Father. You called for me?"

Father was sitting in his chair, facing the window. He turns to face me, and he looks horrendous. His eyes are sunken and bloodshot. His face is sallow, and he is far too thin. His body reeks of liquor and cigars, and is in desperate need of a shower. "Ah, yes, I did. It has been six years since your mother passed away. It is time that you take over her duties as the Lady of the house." Not only does he look tired, he sounds tired, his eyes are hazy and unfocused. "Did you not hear me, Lucy? It is time for you to take over your Mother's duties."

It takes me a few heart-beats to finally register what he has said. It has been nearly six years since Mother's death. My studies are nearly complete, so I guess it is time for me to step in as Lady of the Heartfilia Konzern. "Yes, Father, I understand." I bow my head and give him a curtsy. "Is there anything you wish for me to do?"

"No, not at this moment. I'll see you at dinner. You are dismissed." I bow once more, then turn to leave.

 **A/N:** Well, this is the first chapter. Things will get darker in the coming chapters. Updates will be sporadic, so don't anticipate one, but look forward to it. Love you all!

XOXO, Jesse.


End file.
